<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Капля новой жизни by Enco_de_Krev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226865">Капля новой жизни</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev'>Enco_de_Krev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, M/M, Out of Character, Resurrection, Road Trips, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон, в котором все начинают новую жизнь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Капля новой жизни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на фест ко дню рождения Ричарда Окделла (2016 год). С любовью и наилучшими пожеланиями)<br/>Автор идеи - Melissakora</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гостиница была ветхая, но уютная. На черепичной крыше возле дымохода приткнулось аистовое гнездо, у бревенчатой стены аккуратными, нежно-розовыми бутонами цвел шиповник, прошлогодние ягоды, как застарелая кровь, бурели среди колючек и округлых листьев. Ближайший городок лежал в трех хорнах к северу. Паре вороных мориссков ничего не стоило домчать туда до темноты, но погода внезапно испортилась: небо заволокло низкими тучами, скрывшими ядовито-алый закат над отрогами Мон-Нуар, и всадникам пришлось спешно прятаться от нежданного ливня. </p>
<p>Внутри их встретил седой трактирщик (в балладах такие обычно раскрывали герою кратчайший путь к логову дракона или землянке ведьмы), пряный запах томящейся на огне дичи и голоса трех завсегдатаев, которые заняли табуреты у очага. Позади стойки поблескивала бронзовая фигурка святого Христофора, покровителя путешественников, почему-то с анэмовой ласточкой на плече. </p>
<p>Дик вопросительно глянул на Рокэ, и тот кивнул в сторону углового стола, прямо под чесночной гирляндой. Не сговариваясь, они сели напротив друг друга. Щербатый паренек торопливо принес полные до краев кружки, сообщил, что жаркое поспеет через четверть часа, поинтересовался, не угодно ли чего уважаемым господам. Пока Рокэ расспрашивал о свободных комнатах (приготовьте нам одну, но с раздельными кроватями), Дик цедил сладкий сидр, не поднимая взгляда от глиняного ободка. </p>
<p>...Дорога из Гальтар превратилась в сказку — ту самую, где древний арфист отдал Унду свой талант в обмен на душу возлюбленной, а Унд запретил счастливо воссоединенной парочке говорить друг с другом до тех пор, пока они не покинут подземного чертога. Единственное — они с Рокэ не были парочкой, но воплотиться гальтарскому сюжету это не помешало. </p>
<p>Дик помнил замершее время и теплую воду, в которой плавал, будто нерожденное дитя; помнил, как чужие руки вцепились в его ладони и потянули к поверхности озера; как холодно ему было в первые часы; как больно лежать на острой гальке, кутаться в рубашку из грубого полотна; как тяжело дышать, перекачивать по жилам кровь и смотреть в лицо Рокэ. После суда тот страшно осунулся, поблек, иссох — уже не призрак Рамиро в серебристой кирасе, а кто-то еще более мертвый, серый, с губами выцветшими, словно топленое молоко. Синие глаза глядели устало, Дик размякшей кожей ощущал невысказанный ими укор, облегчение и еще шестнадцать чувств, горьких и вместе с тем противоречивых. Хранить тишину вскоре стало невыносимо. Тогда Дик заговорил. «Я убил ее, я искал вас, я верил в вас»... Когда поток красноречия иссяк, Рокэ просто кивнул, и у Дика закралось подозрение, что Лабиринт подсунул ему нового, уже немого проводника. Оно развеялось, стоило им выйти из промозглой пещеры. На первой же лужайке бок о бок щипали траву неизвестно кем оседланные кони, драгоценная сбруя сверкала в лучах летнего дня. При виде воскрешенного Моро Рокэ не сдержал радостного возгласа, и Дик понял, что с ними все происходит взаправду. </p>
<p>Они поскакали на север, в Олларию, где его, вероятно, ожидал королевский суд, а Рокэ — регентская цепь или старинная корона. Не раз, когда они останавливались отдохнуть у горных ручьев, провести ночь под общим одеялом из подаренных Лабиринтом плащей, Дик думал сбежать, податься все равно куда, хоть бы в гайифские наемники, лишь бы не возвращаться к людям, которые упрекнут, станут презирать или ненавидеть его. Но всегда, слыша рядом размеренное дыхание того, кто вырвал его из небытия, ощущая спиной чужое тепло, Дик понимал, что не сможет пресечь соединившую их с Рокэ связь. </p>
<p>Чем дальше они отъезжали от Гальтар, тем живее становился Рокэ, будто на расстоянии что-то прекратило черпать из него силы. Прямая фигура, вбиравшая в себя небесные краски, запахи листьев и птичьи трели, завораживала безмолвным жизнелюбием; обрисованный солнцем силуэт приковывал взор. Дик не раз ловил себя на том, что часами рассматривает Рокэ — благо тот никогда не оборачивался, не язвил, не глядел в ответ с надменной снисходительностью, словно его разум парил очень далеко от бренной оболочки. С каждым днем этот образ глубже врезался в мысли Дика, ярче оттискивался на обратной стороне его век, проникал в сны (дважды по ночам он видел, как Рокэ склоняется над ним, целует, забирается ладонями под рубашку, и просыпался с заполошно колотящимся сердцем и приятной теснотой в штанах). Может быть, его нарочно приворожили? Чтобы больше не смел вредить... </p>
<p>Принесли блюдо с запеченной крольчатиной. Над мясом вился пар, от аромата живот свело в голодном спазме. Дик не стал ждать, пока оно остынет — сразу попытался отломить кусок политой жиром грудинки, но пальцы обожгло, так что он отдернул их и, забывшись, по-детски сунул в рот. Рокэ фыркнул. Осознав, как пристально тот смотрит, Дик покраснел, принялся комкать домотканную салфетку. Внезапно очутиться в центре внимания, после того как прошлую неделю тебя замечали не больше, чем муравья под ногами, было ужасно неловко. </p>
<p>— До сих пор не научились предсказывать последствия своих поступков? — прозвучало это на удивление беззлобно. </p>
<p>— А вы наконец соизволили со мной заговорить? — Дик ничего не мог поделать со звенящей в голосе обидой. </p>
<p>Рокэ отрешенно улыбнулся, склонил голову набок, сощурившись. Должно быть, снова погрузился в себя. Дику вдруг захотелось схватить его за грудки и трясти, пока с этого чурбана не слетит созерцательный настрой. Сколько можно? Если Рокэ везет его на казнь, то пусть скажет об этом! </p>
<p>— Что со мной будет в Олларии? — хмуро спросил Дик. </p>
<p>— Еще не знаю, — медленно ответил Рокэ. — Впрочем, если вы повторите свой жест, я обещаю поспособствовать, чтобы к вашим прежним подвигам отнеслись более снисходительно. </p>
<p>— Какой жест? — предчувствуя недоброе, уточнил Дик. </p>
<p>Поймав его взгляд, Рокэ усмехнулся, поднес пальцы ко рту и показушно обхватил их губами. Дик даже задохнулся от такой наглости (закатные твари, ничего ведь не предвещало!). Вскочил, едва не перевернув свой табурет, и слабым от стыда голосом выпалил: </p>
<p>— Что вы себе позволяете! </p>
<p>В синих глазах застыл смех. Поблагодарив Создателя за то, что прочие посетители не могли наблюдать эту пантомиму, Дик пулей вылетел из трактира. Он от души грохнул дверью, в кровь расцарапал запястье о торчащую ветку шиповника, споткнулся о поленницу и чуть не рухнул в лужу — вот уж где было бы достойное завершение испоганенного вечера! — но под руку кстати попалась дощатая стена конюшни, которая помогла ему удержать равновесие. </p>
<p>Волосы быстро намокали, крупные капли остужали полыхающие щеки, стекали по шее за шиворот. Шумно дыша, Дик прижался виском к занозистой перегородке. Сквозь щели просачивался густой дух сена и навоза, подковы запертых внутри лошадей изредка цокали по настилу. Оседлать Сону и пуститься куда глаза глядят? Говоря начистоту, Дик хотел этого меньше всего на свете. Ранка на руке заныла. Он бездумно слизнул выступившую кровь, а когда понял, что делает, невесело усмехнулся. </p>
<p>Сквозь шум дождя донесся стук закрываемой двери, и Дик совсем не удивился тому, что, спустя минуту, его плеча коснулась чужая ладонь. </p>
<p>— Если мое предложение так вас коробит, я могу поручиться безвозмездно. Каррьяра... — ветка, которую задел Рокэ, окатила их обоих холодным водопадом. </p>
<p>— Зачем? — Дик хотел отстраниться, но нога скользнула по раскисшей глине, и он снова чуть не упал. Грязь брызнула во все стороны. Позади раздался страдальческий вздох. </p>
<p>— Я хочу оставить вас при себе, — Рокэ встал в лужу (вода в ней, наверное, уже поднялась до щиколоток), очевидно попрощавшись с надеждой сохранить ноги сухими, а сапоги — чистыми; обхватил Дика поперек груди, привлек к себе. Теперь даже захочешь упасть — не упадешь. </p>
<p>— После всего? — от этого полуобъятья сердце забилось где-то под челюстью, скоро, гулко; дыхание сбилось; только голос, кажется, не изменил Дику. </p>
<p>— О, мотивы у меня самые корыстные, — от тихого смешка короткие пряди возле ушей щекотно дрогнули. — Вы могли либо предать меня, либо умереть, а умудрились сделать и то, и другое. Опасаться больше нечего. Излом миновал. Но если мое проклятье все еще действует, я знаю, где вас искать в случае чего. </p>
<p>— Я все равно не понимаю... — пробормотал Дик. </p>
<p>— Поймете потом. А если нет — я вам объясню, — Рокэ выпустил его и отступил. — Пока же, давайте вернемся к нашему ужину. Надеюсь, его никто не успел присвоить. </p>
<p>На миг в прорехе туч показался бесстыжий глаз луны, но тут же исчез. Дик счастливо запрокинул голову, ловя губами сладковатые капли. Если у него появится шанс что-то исправить... если Рокэ будет рядом... возможно, сносить упреки, презрение и ненависть будет совсем не так трудно, как он себе представляет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>